Demon Born
by Red Crow
Summary: Harry Potter received two letters at the age of seven. they told him about his demon heritage. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Demon-born

Fanfiction

When Harry Potter was a child, he received a letter to a school of wizardry. But before that, he received a letter from his parents when he came into his inheritance. He was seven years old.

_**I own nothing.**_

**Part 1-Truth**

Harriso James Potter was not like most seven year olds. For one he could cook as well as any master chef. He could also play any instrument imaginable, and he was loved by all animals no matter what they were. He could also talk to all living things, even the plants. That was the reason that his aunts prized flowers grew so beautifully. They grew for Hari.

Aside from all of those things, Hari was also a very quiet child, and very respectful to those who treated him like an equal. He was a very sweet child and very beautiful. No, Hari was not at all a normal child. But he was okay with that as long as he had friends, and he did. All animals and plants were his friends. And he knew that they loved him dearly. So he was alright.

When he was outside at least. Inside was a different matter altogether.

Hari Potter was a slave in his aunt and uncle's house. They treated him worse than they would an enemy's dog and they made sure to tell him every day how worthless and how much a waste of skin he was. They also made sure to beat him if he didn't do something correctly by their standards.

Hari had learned long ago to stay quiet and be as small as possible. He had also learned to make it weeks without any food at all. His aunt made him sleep in his cupboard without food if she thought he had embarrassed her.

But her punishment was much better than uncle Vernon's when he thought Hari deserved it. He would tie Hari up and blindfold him. Then he would be taken somewhere dark and cold. And in that place, people-men-would touch him all over his body. He hated those men, and he knew who they were too. There was a mouse in that place, and it had told him their names. He hated that place and he hated his uncle. He hated all his relatives, well, all except Dudley. Dudley was nice to him when his parents weren't looking. He had even tried to treat Hari's wounds after he'd been beaten once. Dudley was nice, even if he was really fat.

Aside from the abuse, Hari had a place to live. Though that was all he could call it. But then, that all changed when he got the letters.

It had been a normal day, Hari had done his chores and uncle Vernon had gone to work. Aunt Petunia had gone off to someone's house to gossip, and Dudley had gone to a friend's house. Hari had finished all his chores, and had made dinner by the time the family came back. He had been going back to his cupboard, when uncle Vernon had yelled.

''Freak!'' he yelled, looking at his plate in disgust.

Hari walked over with fear in his heart. He looked at his uncle's plate to see what he had done wrong. He couldn't find anything wrong with it. He swallowed.

''Yes, uncle Vernon.'' He said meekly.

''look at that you freak!'' he said, taking Hari by his shirt and lifting him. It wasn't very hard since Hari weighed so very little.

Vernon put his face toward the mashed potatoes. Hari saw it; there was a lump of un-mashed potato in the mound of white. He swallowed. ''I'm sorry uncle Vernon, I'll get you another plate of food.'' He said softly, hanging from the large meaty grip.

''oh no you won't you little freak! You'll be punished. I told you the next time you upset me, I would let the hands do more than touch you didn't I?'' he hissed in Hari's ear. He didn't want Petunia or Dudley to find out. They didn't need to know how he got some extra pocket money on the side.

No! No! He couldn't go back there. He didn't want to go. He hated how the hands made him feel, as if he was dirty and filthy. And he hated how he couldn't do anything! He tried to struggle as uncle Vernon carried him toward the door. He panicked when he saw the door.

As they neared it, he felt something strange. He felt like something was inside him, something too big for him to hold inside. As soon as he thought that, it started to grow and grow.

Unaware of it, he had closed his eyes and had begun to glow a light gold. And then, as his relatives watched, it looked like he exploded! They had to look away, and when they looked back Hari James Potter was gone from their house.

They would never see him again until their lives were in danger.

Hari woke up in a clearing surrounded by trees. He didn't know how he had gotten there, but the trees said that he had appeared in a burst of gold and black light.

He believed them, but how had that happened?

He sat up, and something fell onto his lap. He looked down, and saw a large envelope. It was white and had one word in red written on it. The word was _Hari._

Hari took the envelope and opened it after breaking the wax seal. Inside were two letters, and each letter had one of his parents' names on it. He took both out and decided to the read the one on top first. It had his mother's name on it.

_Dear Hari,_

_ From Lilly E0ovans Potter_

_Dear Hari, I do not know how old you are now, but if this letter has reached you, then it means you have come into your inheritance. _

_As you may already be aware, you are a wizard, and I and your father were as well. I hope that you are well and that you are living with your godfather Sirius Black and his boyfriend Remus Lupin. They were great friends of the family and they loved you from the moment you were born. I hope Remus is keeping Sirius from teaching you too many pranks._

_Right now you are probably starting to hear animals and plants talk. Don't worry; it's perfectly normal for what you are. You see Hari I found out that somewhere along my family tree, someone married an Elemental demon. Elemental demons were one of the two most powerful demons in the demon realm. Eventually though, there were no more of them because they were all killed._

_But unknown to anyone, there was elemental blood in our family. It was the reason I was so good in my potions class at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was never an Elemental, though I had a tiny bit of the blood._

_But when you were born, the family tree showed that you were a full blooded Elemental and I knew that I had to make sure you knew how to deal with it when you got your inheritance._

_Elementals have power not just over the elements, but also over all of nature itself. Elementals can control plants and animals. They can change the weather at a single whim and they can make plants grow wherever they wish. An Elemental is able to use and absorb the earth's magic and make it their own. And an Elemental can ask the earth for anything and if it can, it will give it to them. The earth loves Elementals like its own children. _

_There is more about Elementals in the demon realm's archives, but what wizards have about them is very limited._

_I love you very much and hope that you grow to be able to control your power._

_Love, _

_Lilly Evans Potter_

Hari put the letter down. He was an Elemental? There were Wizards? He had a godfather? If he had a godfather, then where was he? And what was that about a school? How come he had never heard of it at all?

He shook his head. He returned to the letters. As soon as he had finished reading his mother's letter, it had caught fire and burned away. So he took his father's letter and began to read.

Dear son

_Hello son, it's me your dad. This letter is supposed to tell you about what you are now. You've probably read your mom's letter, so I'll just tell you what you are._

_You my son are a Shaedow prince. Now you may think that shadows are just normal things, but they're not. You see shadows are actually alive and thinking. But a Shaedow is a demon, in fact, one of the two most powerful demons around._

_Shaedows can use darkness and shadows as windows and informants to tell them about anything or let them see anything. They can also use shadows to take things and bring them to them. You could steal anything in the world and only the shadows would know. You can use the shadows as slaves really; they'll do whatever you say._

_Now as a Shaedow prince, you are essentially king of darkness. You have other powers and abilities and if you want to find out more about them, then you should go to Gringotts and ask to see the Potter vaults. There are many old books in there that can help you. _

_Oh yeah, to get to Gringotts, you can use your shadows. Just talk to them and ask them to take you to Gringotts._

_Love from_

_You're Dad_

The letter was shorter than the other one, but it gave more information in a way. It looked like he could get a lot of information at Gringotts. But to get there he had to talk to the shadows. But he didn't know how. Did he talk to them like he talked to the plants and animals?

It was worth a try.

''Hello, shadows? Could I talk with you, please.'' He asked politely. As soon as he finished, the shadows around him came toward him and pooled around him. The shadows had answered. He was excited; he had never known that he could talk to so many people.

''Hello, my name is Hari, and it's very nice to meet you.'' He said shyly. He was nervous when he met new people. ''Would you like to be my friends?'' he asked. He wanted to be their friends. He didn't want to use them like slaves like his dad had said. He wanted to be friends with them. After all, he knew what being treated like a slave was like.

Somehow, the shadows felt warmer. The shadows didn't talk like his other friends, but he could understand that they had said yes.

Hari smiled widely at them and that seemed to make them happy. For a while longer, he talked to the shadows and the plants and the trees. And he even started hearing the wind. But then he remembered Gringotts. He had to get there to find answers, so he asked the shadows to take him there and they did. He sank into the shadows and floated in a black void. But it wasn't cold; instead, it was warm and comforting. As he floated, the shadows ripped away his clothes, and replaced them with new ones. He could feel that they were made of some strange fabric. The shadows said that they were for protection. He was happy and said thank you to them.

Soon he reached Gringotts. He stood in front of the large bank for a while, but then he went in. there were no other people there except for the goblins. When he said hello to them in their own language, they seemed shocked, but also happy. So far, Hari liked Gringotts.

Hari was back in the clearing surrounded by shadows. He had learned so much!

He had found out that he was heir to the houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Potter, Evens, Mirlin, Deth, and Bloodsen. All of them were very old and very powerful houses, with property all over the world and money and power enough to buy the world.

He had also found out about the wizarding world, but what he had found had made him not want to go there. The wizarding world seemed like a prejudiced place that expected him to somehow save it from a mess it had gotten into. He had learned about being the Boy-who-lived, and he had been disgusted.

He had also found out about his godfather, but he hadn't believed it and had asked the shadows what had really happened. Apparently, Peter Pettigrew was the real culprit and Sirius had been falsely accused. He had found Pettigrew living as a rat with a large family of red heads. He didn't like them very much for hiding Pettigrew, even if they hadn't realized. He had sent Pettigrew to good aurors with a note telling the truth. He was positive that his godfather would be free very soon.

But until then, Hari took all the books from all of his vaults, and had his shadows put them to a place where he could read them. A place no one but him could enter. He had also begun having the shadows create a space where he could grow a garden. It would be a place filled with nature and light so the shadows could be close to nature.

The goblins hadn't been surprised when they had learned that he was a Shaedow and an Elemental. They had actually seemed happy. They'd said that Elementals were friends to all creatures of magic and that Shaedows were viewed with awe by many magical creatures. The only ones that didn't know much about them were the wizards. Hari was beginning to think that wizards were a little stupid. It did not improve his wanting to live with them.

Hari had already done so much for one day. He felt tired but he was happy. He did wonder where he could sleep though, but when he asked, the clearing he was in filled with soft moss for a bed and a blanket of shadows wrapped around him.

He asked where he was. The trees said he was in the dark forest, the most magical forest in the human world. It was so magical that humans could not stay in it for more than a few hours before being killed.

Hari decided that he would not stay in the human world forever. He would go to the demon world too to learn about it. He would learn everything and make friends with everyone. He would also take some seeds from both worlds and plant a forest with them. He would also need some animals and some flowers and rivers and lakes. He would ask the dark forest when he woke up. Then he would plant. After that he would read his books and learn all the spells and as much as he could about his powers. Then when he finished, he would go to the demon world and look at their archives. He would ask his shadows to make copies if they didn't let him stay there for long.

With that busy mind, Hari James Potter-Elemental and Shaedow- went to sleep.

End of Part 1

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Hari smiled as he walked down the path through his forest to his lake.

It had been two years and he had done so much. He had also gone to the demon world and learned more about his powers.

If anyone who had seen him before saw him now, they would not recognize him. He was still beautiful, but now his raven black hair had streaks of red, blue, green, red, gold, and white in it. It also now reached to the ground if he let it out of its long braid. He was even more beautiful and he was taller, though he knew he would always be short. He also ate regularly now and so had lost that emaciated look.

He was nine now, and he knew every spell and potion in the wizarding world. He knew how to use soul energy as well and had mastered it a year ago. He had also mastered all the weapons in both the human and the demon world, and had learned to play every instrument that existed in both worlds, he really loved music. And all his friends loved his music so he learned more for them. He had gotten so many creatures to come to his forest once it had grown. He had used his powers to make the trees grow faster. He loved all of his creatures and they loved him. He knew that all of his animal friends were very dangerous to normal people, but to him, they were just his cute friends. His dragons' eggs would hatch soon, and his phoenixes' eggs would hatch soon too. In fact, many would soon be born. He was so excited!

He smiled as he walked past a shadow tree. He had learned early on that his shadows needed his help if they wanted physical forms. All he had to do was give each shadow a drop of blood and they'd be able to take physical form whenever they wanted. Because of what he was, he had created a small pond filled with his blood and had told all his shadows from both worlds to come and take a drop each. Now, they could all take physical form when they wanted. They had been so happy that they had created a special house for him. The house had been made by his shadows and his plants. The trees had pushed their roots under the lake and up, and then they had made the foundation of the house. Then the shadows had taken vines and created warm and powerful walls for the little house. They had made the house so that it could grow or shrink if he asked it to. The house was alive and it was his friend. The shadows had also created steps that could dissolve and form when he wanted them to. And all of his animals could use them to visit him if they wanted, even the dragons could visit. His favorite things about the house though, were the beautiful singing flowers.

When he had been seven, he had taught all his friends to sing, all the plants and animals and all his shadows. They had loved singing, but the plants-especially the flowers-loved it the most. He loved his house, and he put all of his books in a room that became his library.

Hari ate meat and he ate vegetables, but he planted all his plantable food and bought all his meat from both worlds. He could not bear to kill one of his animals. Hari was happy with his life, and he was glad that he could visit his godfather whenever he wanted. Hari smile as he saw the blue lake that was the heart of his forest. He was so happy he had so many friends. And he had made many magical and demon friends as well. He was glad with that, and his first friend, had been his godfather.

It had taken a year before Sirius was freed of all charges by the wizard council, but it had taken only a month before he was taken out of Azkaban and put into a room at Saint Mungo's. He had been in Azkaban for a while, but he still had his sanity and his health. But Azkaban had still affected him and he would need someone to help him heal. That someone was Remus Lupin, who rushed to him as soon as he learned that Sirius was out of Azkaban. He had never believed that Sirius had truly been guilty. He had been searching for Pettigrew all that time.

Sirius had thanked him for saving him, but Remus had said that it hadn't been him. They had both wondered who it had been, but they had not found out until Sirius was freed of all charges and aurors had stopped watching the house Sirius and Remus were living in. Sirius would not step foot in Grimmauld place, so he and Remus had bought a new house with a big forest behind it and no neighbors for miles.

On the first day without aurors, they had received a letter asking them to come to the center of the forest. The one who had delivered the letter had been a black phoenix with white tipped wings. They had debated, and eventually decided to go. They went to the clearing with the phoenix flying alongside them. They had reached the clearing and the phoenix had flown to rest on the lap of a boy with long black hair with stripes or red white and green in it. Resting its head also on the boy's lap was a large horse-like creature with a blood-red horn on its forehead. It had been a war unicorn. People thought that they didn't exist! But there was one being petted by a small boy in a clearing!

''You can bring all your friends with you. You can all live in my forest with me and all of my other friends. I even have other unicorns you might like. And I'm positive my shadows will like you too.'' The boy said in a sweet and quiet voice. He ran his fingers through the fir red mane. Of the war unicorn. He raised his and saw Remus and Sirius. They both saw his green eyes at the same time. They had only ever seen such green eyes once before in their lives.

They came to a realization at the same time. ''Hari?'' they both asked at once.

The boy-Hari, smiled at them happily. ''Hello Padfoot, hello Moony.''

Sirius had to felt like he needed to hold onto something. He knew that he would fall if he didn't try to stop himself.

''Is there somewhere we can sit down?'' he asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but he was trying to lighten the mood. Because if he didn't, he might pass out from what he had been told. Hari, Hari was alive, and he was right there in front of them. Was he dreaming? Oh Lord he hoped not.

Hari smiled at them. ''You can sit with me, the ground here is very soft.'' He said, nodding across the war unicorn.

Sirius followed Remus toward the place Hari had nodded at, across the war unicorn. They sat down in front of Hari and were in for another surprise. The Hari in front of them looked nothing like Lilly or James Potter. He had James' hair, and his green eyes were from Lilly. But that was all. Where James's hair had been wild and curly, Hari's hair was long and full of soft curls and waves. His hair was much darker than James' as well, and his eyes were much more beautiful. His eyes were like warm forests glowing in a dark and cold night. But strangely enough, his eyes seemed to hold shadows as well. He was a beautiful child, but he looked nothing like his parents.

Lilly and James had both been tall people, but Hari was rather short and had a delicate appearance. He also wore strange flowing clothes that were midnight black, with a large black robe held by a white sash at the waist and open from the waist down. He didn't wear any shoes.

He was still Hari. ''Hari, how?'' Remus asked. How had Hari known about Sirius? Dumbledore had said that Hari didn't know about the wizarding world.

Hari smiled at him, running his fingers through the unicorn's mane while his other hand gently stroked the phoenix's feathers. ''When I was seven, I came into my inheritance. I found out about what I was. I was told by letters written by my parents that I was a demon from both of them.'' He said, humming along with the phoenix as it started to sing under his fingers. ''One of the letters told me about Gringotts and how I could get there. After coming to terms with the new knowledge, I went to Gringotts and found out about very much. The goblins were really nice and they told me all that I wanted to know about the wizarding world.'' He stopped at Sirius' incredulous look.

''Are you saying that the goblins at Gringotts were actually nice to you?'' he asked skeptically. ''I don't believe it.'' He was as stubborn as a child.

Hari smiled at him. ''The goblins are really very nice. It's just that wizards treat them with distrust and fear, so they do not really like wizards. But I treated them as equals so they showed me the same respect. Actually, they like me also for the fact that I can speak their language and because of my demon blood.'' He said kindly.

Sirius was about to say more, but Remus covered his mouth. ''I believe Hari has a story to tell us. Why don't you wait until he's finished before asking your many questions?'' Remus asked sternly. When Sirius nodded, Remus turned back to Hari and nodded with a smile.

Hari smiled back. ''After finding out about my many titles and vaults, I took all the books in all of my vaults out and had them taken to where I could read them all. The books were about everything from spells and potions to dragons and griphons. I learned every magical spell first, and then I learned about all the magical creatures. It was very easy with my photographic memory and it was easy to learn the spells without a wand.'' He said happily. '' I found out about Sirius when I first went to Gringotts because my mother had written about my godfather. She had said that I was supposed to be living with you, and I wanted to know why I wasn't. So I asked the goblins and they told me about what had happened and how you had been arrested on a false charge.'' He said darkly. It seemed he didn't really like what the wizards had done to Sirius.

The thought gave Sirius a warm feeling inside.

''I had my shadows tell me what had really happened and had then had them find Peter Pettigrew. The filth was hiding as a pet rat in the home of some people called Weasley. My shadows took him and after stunning him, I sent him to some good aurors with a note telling what had really happened. They had turned Peter back to human and had used veriteserum to get the truth. Then they had freed you of all charges. It might have gone faster if Fudge was not the minister. He really did not like admitting his mistake.'' He said with distaste. He didn't really like Fudge; he was a corrupt and lazy wizard as well as minister.

Sirius couldn't hold it in. ''what if they hadn't let me go?'' He asked impulsively.

Hari looked at him darkly. ''Then I would have had my shadows take you from them and then I would have had them teach Fudge a lesson.'' His voice was low and dark.

Remus believed that he would have too. But there was something he wanted to know.

''Hari, you said your shadows. Who exactly are they?'' He asked, leaning forward.

Hari smiled at him. ''I'll show you.'' He said, holding out a hand.

As Remus and Sirius watched, the shadows around them seemed to come alive. They became darker and they watched as they flowed toward Hari's hand. They sat on his hand, and began to morph. A few seconds later, a strange red eyed kitten with two tails sat in the palm of Hari's hand.

They were stunned.

''This is one of my shadows. My shadows can tell me anything they see, and shadows see everything. So it was easy to find out what had really happened to Sirius. My shadows can also take me anywhere that shadows exist and they can also bring me anything. So if they hadn't let you go, I would have had my shadows in Azkaban take you from there and bring you to my forest. You would have been safe there since no one except my shadows and my animals can enter it.'' He said. He looked at them and tears filled his eyes. He laughed. ''Heheh. I'm glad; I never knew that I had other family besides the Dursleys. But now I've met you both, and I'm just so happy.'' He smiled, burying his face in the unicorn's mane and laughing.

In that moment, Remus and Sirius both realized, that though he looked different then they had expected, that was Hari and they were at last able to speak with him and spend time with him. They were happy.

After that, Sirius tried to get Hari to live with them, but Hari said no. he didn't really like the wizarding world after learning so much about it. And he especially didn't like Dumbledore, not after finding out that the old man had known Sirius was innocent and hadn't tried to help.

He did love Sirius and Remus very much, but he would not live in the wizarding world. Remus and Sirius understood, so they let it be. And they were amazed when Hari took them to his forest. They were awestruck at its beauty and at the plants and animals that lived in it. There were such things like blood drinking vines and heart eating flowers. And the animals! There were wolves, phoenixes, unicorns, hypogryphs, serpents, basilisks and more. Hari told them that his forest had every creature that had ever existed. He also said that his forest was growing. Eventually, it would hold millions of animals.

Hari told them about how he was an Elemental and a Shaedow prince. He enjoyed his time with them, and he had fun learning more about the demon world. But even though he had so many friends, he was a little lonely. After all, he was only eight years old, and like most eight year olds, he didn't have any friends his own age. He needed to play with other children his own age.

But it took a while before he was able to meet another child. But when he did, the two of them became great friends. It happened, when Hari heard a child who had gotten lost in a small forest. The child's name was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was scared. He was lost in the small forest that was behind Malfoy manor. He had gone into it after his play snitch had flown into it. He knew that his daddy and mommy had told him never to go into the forest alone, but he had wanted to get his toy back. It had been a gift from his daddy for his birthday. He had loved it, but now he had lost it.

He couldn't tell his daddy, so he had gone to the forest alone to get it back. He would be a big boy. At least, he had thought so. But now he was lost, and he was cold, and he was scared! And after sitting down on a fallen log in a clearing, it was no surprise that he started crying. And because he was crying with his eyes closed, he did not see when a boy appeared in the shadows of the clearing and walked toward him. But he did hear it when the boy spoke.

''Hello. Who are you?'' Draco looked up with tear stained eyes and saw the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his entire life.

Now Draco was a beautiful child and he knew it. He had fine white blond hair that was soft like silk. He had pale skin and had large light blue eyes on a princely face. He was a pure blood, and as such, he had thought that pure bloods were the most beautiful of all.

But when he looked at the boy in front of him, he knew he was wrong. He knew that he was nothing compared to the creature in front of him. And he knew that he was safe with him.

The boy smiled at him and Draco realized he had not answered the question.

''Oh, um, my name is Draco. Who are you?'' he asked shyly with a small smile.

The boy sat next to him on the log and smiled. ''My name is Hari.'' He said softly. He was much smaller than Draco. ''Why were you crying?'' he asked. There was real concern in his eyes.

Draco looked down before looking back at Hari. ''I got lost. I was looking for my toy, but I got lost and couldn't find my way back.'' He started to cry again.

No, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not cry! He especially didn't want to cry in front of Hari.

''I can find your toy for you, and I can help you find your way home too.'' Hari said, looking at him sadly.

Draco was happy; Hari could help him get home. But wait, why was Hari sad?

''Why are you sad Hari?'' he asked, scooting closer to the smaller boy.

''Because, I wanted to play with you. You see, I have lots of friends, but there are no other children for me to play with.'' He said, shrugging his shoulders. ''It gets a little lonely.'' He finished quietly.

Draco was quiet for a moment, but then he put his arm around Hari's shoulder and pulled the smaller boy closer. He had a stubborn look on his face.

Hari looked at him in surprise.

''We'll play together then. You can come with me and I'll ask my mommy and daddy. We'll be best friends and you can meet Blaise and Pansy and Crabb and Goyl. They're my best friends too. The six of us will be best friends and we can all play together.'' He said happily, smiling brightly at Hari.

Hari smiled back. He was excited; he would be able to play with Draco and his friends. He couldn't wait!

Lucius Malfoy stood behind his house worried beyond belief. And what father wouldn't be worried? His son Draco-his eight year old son-had gone into the forest alone and he still hadn't come back!

Draco could be lost or worse, he could be hurt.

That was it, Lucius was going after him. It would only take one tracking spell and he would know where Draco was.

He was about to walk toward the forest, when he saw something coming out from the trees. His eyes widened when he saw his son and some magical creature by his side. Lucius had never seen anything so beautiful!

Draco saw him and began running toward him, pulling the creature along by the hand. When he reached his father, he grinned and Lucius could see that his son was excited.

''Daddy, look! This is my new friend Hari.'' He said, looking at the smiling boy by his side. He looked back at his father. ''Hari helped me find my toy in the forest and then he helped me find my way back home when I got lost.'' He said quickly before stopping to take a breath. Hari was looking at him in amazement. ''Can Hari come over and play? Please daddy? Hari is lonely; he doesn't have any other kids to play with. So can he play with me and pansy and Blaise and Crabb and Goyl? I promise I'll be the best friend ever!'' he finished in a rush.

Lucius was stunned; he had never seen his son act in such a way. In fact, he had never seen his son so excited.

He looked at the other boy-Hari-and thought about it. The boy was obviously not human, but he had helped Draco so he wasn't dangerous. At least not at the moment. And he didn't see why it would be bad for Draco to have such an obviously powerful friend.

So he smiled. ''I don't see why not.'' He said finally with a sigh.

''Yay!'' Draco yelled, jumping up to hug his father before running off to the house with Hari in tow. Before he could go too far, Hari stopped and looked back at Lucius. His green eyes held such power in them that Lucius felt awe.

''Can my animals play too if they visit?'' he asked Lucius softly.

Animals, what animals? Lucius wanted to know, but he believed they couldn't be dangerous if they belonged to a child. So he said yes, and then watched as his son dragged his new friend away.

He smiled and shook his head. Today had been a strange day.

Narcissa Malfoy loved Hari from the moment she saw him and made no effort to hide it. She then took him to the floo and went somewhere for what seemed like forever to Draco.

Lucius was worried; his wife could shop literally until someone dropped. So when the two of them arrived and Hari was still standing, Lucius let out a held breath.

Soon, the boys went off to play outside and Lucius and Narcissa talked. They were in the middle of a conversation, when they heard Draco yell. They got up and headed outside. What they saw when they left the house, made both of them wide eyed.

Because there in front of them, were three unicorns. A red war unicorn, a Black Death unicorn, and a white unicorn.

Lucius was stunned; he had thought that war unicorns and death unicorns were extinct!

Narcissa was stunned as well; she had never seen such beauty in all her life!

The two of them could only watch as the unicorns lay down and allowed Hari and Draco pet them.

When Hari saw them, he smiled and waved them over. When they reached him, he smiled at them. ''You can pet them.'' He said as Narcissa knelt with Lucius.

They were both full of wonder as they tentatively petted the magical creatures.

''How?'' Lucius breathed softly.

Draco smiled at him. ''They're Hari's.'' he said happily, wrapping his arms around the white unicorn.

Lucius' head snapped up. ''Hari's?'' how did they belong to Hari?

He looked at the small boy who smiled at him. ''They're my animals, and they all live in my forest with all my other friends and my shadows.'' He said, running his fingers through the War unicorn's mane. ''And they came to play with us.'' He said smiling as if having unicorns as pets was the most normal thing in the world. And perhaps to him, it was.

From then on, whenever Hari came over to play, his animals came too. And so many of them were creatures that were the most magical of creatures. And so many of them had never been seen by humans or wizards before. There were even black phoenixes and blue dragons.

Draco loved his friend, and when his other friends met him, they loved him too. But they always wondered who and what Hari was. And they wondered more than anything else, where Hari went when he left.

Sometimes Hari visited after weeks away and sometimes he came the next day. But he never stayed and he never told them where exactly he went. He just said he was going ''home'' but never where home was.

It was a little frustrating, but after a while, it was forgotten. After all, Hari let them see his pets and he let them play and ride with them. Plus, if the kids ever had any questions, Hari would know the answer. Hari knew everything! And he was their friend! He was _their_ special friend and they were always happy when he came over to play. They were happy, even if they didn't know most of the things their friend did. And it didn't matter that they didn't know what their friend was. They still loved him.

Hari loved them too, and he was very aware that his friends were becoming very good people. And they would not be prejudiced. He was happy, to spend his free time with his friends. After all, he had already learned everything about what he was, he had learned about his powers and his rights as both the last Elemental and the last Shaedow. He had a lot of power in both the human world and the demon world. But both worlds didn't know who or what he was. They also didn't know where he was, except for Sirius and Lupin. But Hari trusted them and he knew they would never tell about his forest. So he was happy to live in his forest. He believed that he would always be in his forest, but he was wrong. He was very wrong.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Dudley Dursley had once been a very fat boy, and he had also been very spoiled. Until one day, he had gotten stuck in a hole and had been unable to get himself out. He had screamed and cried, but no one came. He had believed he would be stuck forever, until Hari had come.

His small cousin had heard him and had looked worried. Then he had pushed Dudley out of the hole by himself. He had done it alone, and when Dudley was free, he had smiled, he had smiled at Dudley! Dudley who had been so mean to him.

At that moment, Dudley had realized that everything his parents said about Hari was a lie and that his parents were not good people. From then on, he and Hari had become friends and he had tried to help his smaller cousin.

Once, after his dad returned with Hari from his punishment, Dudley had asked Hari what had happened to him. For the first time ever, Hari cried. He cried and told Dudley what had happened. He's been horrified, but it had taken until he was ten for him to finally realize what his dad had done to Hari. And when he had realized what had been happening to his seven year-old cousin, Dudley had been sick. After that, he had planned to move away from his parents as soon as he became legal. But to be successful, he needed to get into shape. So he began taking boxing and had made good progress. He planned to leave and search for Hari as soon as he turned eighteen and graduated school. He had planned it that way, but his meeting with Hari came much sooner than he ever expected. And when they met again, he again saw how kind and good his cousin was.

The Dursleys were eating a dinner that Petunia had made. Compared to Hari's cooking it, wasn't very good, but compared to normal cooking, it was pretty good. They had been eating a silent dinner. Well, silent on Dudley's part. His parents had talked most of the time. So it was easy for him to stay silent. Anyway, they were eating, when a huge boom rocked the house.

The three of them got up and ran to the living room. And they had stopped still. Because standing in the living room were two men in robes!

One was an old man with a long white beard and the other was a man with greasy looking hair.

Dudley knew instantly that the people in front of him were wizards. But if wizards could do what they'd just done, then why hadn't they come years ago to save Hari? Why?

Dudley watched as the old one stepped forward. ''Excuse me Mrs. Dursley, but could you please tell us where Hari is?'' he asked. His voice seemed kind and grandfatherly. But it was like he thought everyone was his grandchild or something. It was annoying.

''I don't know and I don't care!'' his mother said, crossing her arms disdainfully.

''Excuse me?'' asked the old one. He seemed confused.

Dudley could see his dad was about to explode, so he stepped up. ''Hari exploded four years ago and disappeared.'' He said before his dad could say any angry things.

''Exploded?'' the old man yelled. ''What do you mean exploded?'' his eyes were flashing now.

''Albus, it seems they don't know where Potter is. So why don't we just erase their memories of the brat and go.'' Said the greasy haired one, looking at the Dursleys cruelly.

The old one calmed down, but Dudley was afraid of what the greasy one had just said. If he lost all his memories of Hari, then would he become the horrible brat he had been? No, he couldn't let that happen!

The old man thought, and Dudley tried to escape, but the greasy one saw and stunned him with some spell!

Dudley could only watch, as the old man finally nodded and raised his wand and pointed it at the Dursleys.

Dudley's eyes widened as a light came towards them. He expected to be hit, but instead, the light seemed to get eaten by a black shadow!

With wide eyes, Dudley watched the shadow become a large white tiger with black eyes! The tiger looked at the wizards who were gaping at it.

''My master is coming now. He will not let his friend be hurt.'' The tiger said calmly in a wispy voice.

''Your Master?'' asked the old man. ''Who is your master?''

''That would be me.'' said a soft and calm voice.

Dudley turned toward the voice, and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen! He thought for a moment that he was looking at an angel, until he looked into green eyes.

He had seen those eyes before! ''Hari?'' he whispered out.

The angel-Hari-looked at him and smiled gently. ''Hello Dudley, it's been a long time hasn't it?'' he said, smiling as he put a hand on the tiger's head.

As they had spoken, Hari had taken the spell off the Dursleys, and they found that they could move. But they were too stunned at what they saw.

''Master. Hello. Did I do good job?'' the tiger asked, purring as Hari scratched its ears.

Hari smiled at it. ''Yes you did WinterSnow.'' He said, kneeling down beside the tiger. ''I am very proud of you for protecting them for so long.'' He said gently.

''Master was right, Family is bad, but boy-Duddy-is good.'' Said the tiger firmly.

Hari smiled at it. ''Yes, and I am very glad you kept him safe'' he said, kissing the tiger's head. Then he stood back up and looked at the wizards.

''I would like it very much if you did not erase my cousin's memories.'' He said gently with a strange smile. ''I could care less if you erased his mother and father's memories. In fact, if you killed them, I would not even blink an eye.'' His eyes were so cold.

Dudley only saw movement before his dad went past him and stomped over to Hari. He grabbed Hari by the throat.

''Listen here you little freak!'' he spat out at the still smiling boy. ''You get yourself and those freaks out of here! Or I'll beat you so hard you won't move!'' his face was red and veins were visible along his neck.

Dudley didn't know why, but he knew that the Hari in front of him was not the same Hari that his dad had hurt. This Hari was dangerous, this Hari was deadly, and this Hari would kill his dad.

He tried to speak, but his mouth went dry as Hari's eyes turned black.

Unknown to Vernon Dursley, as soon as he had grabbed Hari, the shadows in the room had seemed to run toward him. And now, they were around him. When he finally realized what had happened, his eyes widened in horror, and in fear. He turned to Hari.

''Freak, you tell these damn _things_ to leave me alone!'' he yelled, shaking Hari.

Hari smiled at him and laughed. He giggled, and it was so dark that Dudley couldn't stop himself from trembling. ''Oh why would I do that, uncle Vernon?'' he asked darkly. ''After all, you were the man who took me-a seven year old child-to a bunch of neighborhood men who had a thing for touching very young flesh.'' His words were so cold.

Vernon gasped, and his eyes widened in fear and horror. The wizards had shocked faces as well. Hadn't they known what was happening to Hari?

''Oh don't worry uncle, Dudley already knew.'' Hari said at the shocked face of Vernon Dursley. ''And even aunt Petunia has a dark secret. And besides, if you don't let me go soon, my shadows will rip into you, and your death won't be at all painless.'' He grinned gently.

Dudley knew his dad needed to do what Hari said. But instead of doing what Hari said, his dad yelled and was about to punch Hari!

The shadows attacked. They ripped into him and they would have killed him.

''Hari, stop!'' Dudley yelled.

The shadows stopped, and Hari looked at Dudley. He cocked his head. ''Why?'' he asked looking at Dudley. He looked back at Vernon. ''He's not really worth it. So please tell me why I shouldn't let my shadows eat him.'' He said, sitting on the tiger that was lying on the ground. He sat, and looked not like the Hari Dudley had known, bur like an otherworldly prince.

''Because, he's still my dad. And you, you can't just kill people. It's not human!'' Dudley said, pleading with the prince in front of him.

Hari looked at him, and smiled. A smile that Dudley remembered from when they'd both been younger. It was Hari's smile.

''I'm glad, you're the same Dudley that I remember.'' He laughed a little. ''I'm glad. And I will not have him killed.'' As he spoke, the shadows became shadows again. ''I am very glad to have seen you again Dudley.'' He said kindly. Dudley smiled back at his cousin.

Hari turned to the wizards. He sighed. ''It seems I have to go with you. After all, if I leave, you will no doubt take it out on my cousin. And I do like him. So I will go to your school.'' He said, standing up and walking over to them.

The old wizard was the first to get over his shock. ''Well, alright my boy.'' He said, smiling. There was a weird twinkle in his eyes. ''Then I will introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore and standing beside me is Professor Severus Snape. '' he said smiling.

''Snape, are you Draco's godfather?'' Hari asked excitedly.

''Y…yes, how do you know?'' he asked with wide eyes. How did Potter know?

Hari smiled at him. ''Draco is my friend. He's told me very much about you. He really loves you.'' He said happily.

''Are you the Hari that Lucius told me about?'' Severus asked with wide eyes.

Hari smiled at him. ''Yes, and it a pleasure to finally meet the man who is like Draco's second father.'' He said sincerely.

As he spoke, Severus had to admit that the boy in front of him was nothing like he had expected. In fact, he had never been so wrong in his life.

Hari said goodbye to Dudley before he went with Dumbledore and Severus. He liked Severus already, but Hari could see that Dumbledore would try very hard to make him obey. Hari was standing outside of Pivet drive with them. Dumbledore was telling him how to get to Diagon alley. He already knew how to and it was very annoying how Dumbledore spoke to him as if he were a child.

''I already know where Gringotts is.'' He cut in finally. ''And I also know where the wizarding world is. I have been in contact with it since I was seven. So please, just tell me how long I must go to your school before I can leave and never return.'' He said scathingly, he really did not wish to be a chess piece in some old man's plot.

The remark seemed to catch Dumbledore by surprise. ''of course you'll have to go to Hogwarts until you graduate, my boy.'' He said, completely ignoring what Hari had said about having already known about the wizarding world.

So he would not accept what Hari said, hm? Fine.

Hari sighed. ''Alright, I will be on the train.'' The twinkle grew at his words. ''Now, may I bring my animals with me?'' he asked. It was really a formality. If his animals wished to come, there was nothing any wizard could do about it. And Hari would never stop his animals.

''Animals? I'm afraid not Hari. Unless it's an owl of course.'' Dumbledore said.

Hari looked at him, and Dumbledore couldn't hide a shiver. Those eyes held no human emotion in their depths. ''I'm afraid if you do not allow them to come, then they will force their way into the school.'' Hari said matter-of-factly. ''And I will warn you, my animals are like no other creatures. They have gained power from being in my forest and drinking from my lake. They have great power, and they _will_ come with me. Whether with your permission or not.'' He said. He sounded like a lord talking to a servant.

Dumbledore may have been old, but he was not stupid. He knew a threat when he heard one, and he had most certainly been given both a threat and a warning from Hari Potter.

So with dry lips, Dumbledore allowed Hari to bring five animals with him to Hogwarts.

Hari smiled, and disappeared into the shadows. He had to pack after all. There was no way he was going to leave his books for so long. And also, perhaps he could find a way to get out of going to the school at all. But first, he had to find Dudley a safe place to live without the wizards knowing. He did not care what happened to Vernon and Petunia. They had made their beds, and now they had to lie in them.

Hari walked toward the train without looking at the many people staring at him. He did not care about them, and the only reason he was even now out of his forest was because he wanted to keep Dudley safe.

He was very angry. He had found out that the wizards had put a spell on Dudley. Now, if he tried to separate Dudley from his parents, Dudley would feel great pain. He had not yet found a way to break the spell and that meant that he had to go to a school that had nothing to teach him about magic. He was being forced to go, but the school had better be prepared. If he lost his temper, then they had better be very prepared. And they better have a place where he could safely release his anger. Or else people-children-would die.

Hari reached the train and stepped into it. He walked down the aisle, aware of the many eyes that followed him. It was so tiring, and it was also making him angrier. He would make Dumbledore regret ever having put that spell on Dudley. And he would kill the next person to touch him. Why did humans feel such a need to touch what they saw?

He breathed out an angry breath as he found an empty compartment. He sat down on a seat near the window. As he sat, he felt two of his animals come out.

He looked at his lap and smiled. In his lap were a small white kitten with red eyes and three tails wearing a blue collar. Her name was Sasha and she was one of his strongest cats. Beside her was Miya, a red kitsune with ten tails and blue eyes. She wore a black collar.

Both of them were small and cute, but in their true forms, they were much taller than the train. He smiled as they started playing. He laughed gently when they fell down. They were so cute!

A cool pressure against the back of his neck brought his mind to Ssil. Ssil was a basilisk with golden eyes and black scales. Ssil could make his stare less deadly, and though he was small for a basilisk as he wrapped around Hari, he was still the size of a boa constrictor.

His other two animals had been RedMoon and Whisper. RedMoon was the son of a war unicorn and a dragon horse. He was very strong and powerful. He could also breathe blood-red fire. Whisper was one of his Ether wolves, and he was as deadly as he was beautiful.

Those were his five animals, but Dumbledore had also said he needed a bird to carry his mail for him. So Eclipse-his phoenix-was coming along as well. Perhaps Eclipse would like the phoenix Faux.

He was smiling as he gazed outside the window when he felt something jump into his pocket. He didn't look. Small animals always liked to jump into his clothes. Besides, he didn't need to look to tell that the animal in his pocket was a toad.

He was enjoying the passing scenery, when the door to his compartment opened. He looked to find a boy with red hair and freckles standing there.

''can I sit with you? The people I was sitting with were being idiot pricks.'' He said, sitting down as he spoke. He had not even waited for Haru's reply. And he had insulted homosexuals in front of Hari. The boy was so foolish; did he not realize that it was rude and cruel to ridicule other people? What was the boy for being so, idiotic?

The boy looked at him and smiled. ''My name's Ron Weasley.'' He said, holding out a hand.

''Harriso James Potter.'' Hari said, staring at the hand until if withdrew.

The boy-Ron-had a stupefied look on his face. ''Wow! You're Harry Potter? Is it true about…you know.'' He said, touching his forehead. He obviously wanted to see Hari's scar. He saw another wizard who expected Hari to save him. Hari didn't like Ron, and he didn't like how the other had said his name. It was Hari not Harry.

Hari sighed. ''Yes I have a scar in the middle of my forehead between my eyebrows. And yes, it was given to me by Voldemort.'' Hari ignored the frightened gasp at the name. ''Now, please be silent and let me rest.'' He said, turning his head back to the window and closing his eyes. Ssil was sleeping, and Maya and Sasha had returned to his inside pockets as soon as the boy had come in. they did not like other people.

The boy seemed to take the hint and remained silent. Hari rested his head and felt calmness seep into him. He was also losing his anger.

He had his eyes closed when the trolley came and when it left. He continued to rest even when a girl and another boy came in looking for the boy's toad. He kept his eyes closed but told the boy that his toad was in Hari's pocket. The boy looked and took the toad, then he and the girl left. Then after the boy had dressed, the girl came back and sat with them. She and the boy talked nonstop and she kept saying how she had read so much about Hari from books. She kept talking about how she knew so much, though all she had done was memorize facts that may not even be true.

It was horrible and Hari was getting a headache from their useless talking. The constant talking was the reason that he loved his forest so much. His forest was silent and peaceful. Unlike the two sitting with him. He was about to yell at them to be silent, when he felt the train stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts at last.

Hari left the train with the other students. He entered a carriage pulled by a kestral. They were quite beautiful and it was a shame that no one thought to care for them. Hari had a small herd of kestrals in his forest. Perhaps he could make the herd larger. He smiled at the idea.

When the carriages stopped, they were told to get into boats, four to a boat. Hari was forced to sit with the loud duo and the boy with the toad. The boy with the toad was very quiet and he smelled of plants and herbs. Hari liked him and smiled at him from where he sat. Neville smiled back. Neville Longbottom, yes that was the boy's name. Hari liked Neville for his silence and his obvious closeness with nature.

Soon, the boats reached Hogwarts, and Hari felt a pulsing in his head. It was like silent screaming. But who was screaming, and why? These questions flew through his mind as he walked to the hall in front of the great hall.

He was lost in thought, but when someone called his name, he heard.

''Hari?'' the voice belonged to Draco.

Hari looked up and saw Draco watching him with wide eyes. At the sight of his friend, Hari smiled and walked toward him, happy to leave the noisy children behind.

''Hello Draco.'' Hari said, standing in front of Draco.

''Hari, you're Hari Potter?'' Draco had a stunned voice.

Hari looked at him. ''Yes I am, though I do not wish to be.'' He said coldly.

Draco heard the coldness, and knew he needed to change the subject. ''Why are you at Hogwarts?'' he asked instead.

Hari looked at him angrily. ''I was forced to by Dumbledore. The old fool placed a spell on the only relative I like and made it impossible for me to separate him from his parents without causing him pain. And his parents are horrible people.'' He had venom in his voice. ''Now I have to go to a school that can teach me nothing with a bunch of children that will not be silent. And to top that off, I keep hearing silent screaming and I don't know who is causing it!'' he hissed.

Draco felt like he should back away, but the obvious discomfort Hari was in made him stay. After all, Hari was his best friend.

Draco stayed close to him throughout McGonagall's speech. And when they entered the great hall, he still stayed close. Only this time, he was joined by his other friends.

Hari did not pay attention to the sorting, instead watching the hat closely. He had found the source of the screaming, and he had a very dark thought in his mind. If what he thought was true, then he would make the wizards pay!

Finally, his name was called. He walked forward, ignoring the whispers and stares. When he reached the hat, he did not sit, instead, he saw the hat for what it truly was. And what he saw made him angry.

He looked up with flashing eyes at the wizards and especially Dumbledore. ''What is the meaning of this?'' he yelled angrily, causing the room to get darker as his shadows began to move. ''Why have you trapped one of my shadows here?'' he hissed. Pointing at the hat on the stool.

''Mr. Potter I do not know what you are going on about, but that is the sorting hat, not a shadow!'' McGonagall snapped, standing up.

Hari glared. ''Can't you hear the screaming? This hat is one of my shadows, and you wizards trapped it into a flesh of cloth! And now he screams in pain! Listen!'' he yelled, and then they heard it. It was like a thousand banshees screaming as they were skinned and then burned alive!

Some couldn't take it and ran out of the hall. The teachers looked in horror at the hat, and they saw something else in its place. They saw a small black shape being burned by white chains! It was in so much pain that some of the teachers actually began to cry.

''I will be taking my shadow back from you. And I will never let you take another one of my shadows again.'' The soft words were heard by everyone.

Draco looked at Hari, and saw his friend covered in shadows! He had never seen Hari like this before. Not for the first time, Draco wondered who his friend really was.

The entire hall watched as Hari took the chains, and ripped them apart. Then they watched as he picked up the small shadow and brought it to his face. Hari put his wrist to his lips, and bit into his own skin. Then, he let two drops of blood fall onto the shadow. The shadow seemed to absorb the blood and grow.

Hari smiled lovingly at the shadow in his hands as it changed into a small, grey eyed kitten. This shadow would be very powerful and very smart. Hari smiled gently at it as it licked his fingers.

''Who are you?'' Hari looked up, to find the one who had spoken was Dumbledore.

Hari smiled at him cruelly.

''I am Harriso James Potter. I am the Shaedow prince and lord of nature. I am the last Shaedow and the last Elemental. And know this Albus Dumbledore, I am not one who you should have made your enemy.'' He said darkly, letting his voice show a bit of his power.

Even the little bit he let loose had them shaking in their robes.

Hari smiled, and then he turned back to the stool. He took out a book from his robe, and placed it on the stool. The book grew until it was larger than the stool. ''This book will do the same as your hat. Have the children place their hand on its page, and then words will appear above their head, spelling which house they will go to.'' He said, smiling before going to sit at the Slytherin table. He would be a Slytherin, since they seemed the only ones who could be silent. And besides, his friends were all Slytherin. It might be fun.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

**(I forgot to do this in the beginning, but I do not own Harry Potter or Yuyu Hakusho. Oh, and the ten tailed fox is my own creation. You'll find out how she came to be soon. Suffice is to say that she was not brought into existence naturally. Hope you like it, and thanks for all the reviews!) **

**Part 4**

Yusuke, Heiei, and Kurama all stood in front of their boss. The small baby with a binky in his mouth.

The baby-whose name was Koenma-looked at the three spirit detectives. ''Boy's I have a job for you.'' He said, nodding to someone standing by his side.

Yusuke looked, and saw a shadow grow larger until it was a large snake! The shadow grew until it was taller than even Kuwabara!

''The creature in front of you is a shadow. Shadows have been thought to all be dead, since their masters were all gone. But this shadow tells me that their new master has been forced to go somewhere.'' Koenma said, nodding at the snake.

''Our prince was forced to go, in order to save one who he cares for.'' The snake said.

''Who is your prince? And why should we care to even help you?'' Heiei asked.

The snake looked at him. ''Our prince is most precious to many, and he has helped you all.'' It said mysteriously.

''The person you need to rescue is a Shaedow, and when they were alive, Shaedows were the most powerful demons around, with only one other demon as their equals.'' Koenma said through his binky.

''What were the other demons?'' Kurama asked softly.

''They were the Elementals, beings purely of nature and light. Elementals could ask the very worlds to come alive and they would. They were the kings of the light.'' He said, looking at some papers. ''Shaedows were the kings of the dark, able to use their shadows for anything. They could learn information, kill, they could even use shadows to fight. And there was no way to fight them since everything had a shadow. Even minds have shadows, and they could use those as well.''

''Okay, so we have to rescue this Shaedow guy.'' Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles with a smile.

''That's not all Yusuke. This person is not just a Shaedow. He is also an Elemental. To be exact, he is the last elemental and Shaedow in existence. And he is the heir to both the dark thrown and the light thrown. And if we don't save him, he may get angry, and both Elementals and Shaedows had deadly tempers. '' Koenma actually sounded panicked.

The snake shook its head. ''No, master does not lose his temper. He has faced many things, but never did he lose temper. Master always smiles and gives love. Master is unlike other masters before. Master allowed us all to have forms and names.'' It said lovingly.

''You have a name?'' Kurama asked.

''yes, name is Speaker, for I speak mortal languages best.'' Speaker said proudly.

''How did your master give you form?'' Koenma asked. He was curious; it took great power to give something without form true form.

''Master created a pool of his blood. Then master call all shadows that exist to take one drop of blood. All shadows come to master's forest and take a drop. But master's blood is blood of nature. Now all shadows can become any creature we see.'' To demonstrate, Speaker changed until it looked exactly like Kurama, but with black hair and red eyes. The others in the room were shocked. ''Master loves us all, and he loves all creatures. So master brings creatures that are in danger to his forest. Master's forest is full of all things that live.'' Speaker said happily. His voice was different from Kurama's, but the resemblance was still uncanny!

''Master just wants peace, and to stay in forest. Will you help master? Will you save him from cruel wizards?'' Speaker asked, looking at them sadly.

The three detectives looked at each other, but finally, they looked at Speaker.

''Sure, I've always wanted to meet wizards.'' Yusuke said with a wide grin.

''I'd like to meet your master.'' Heiei said in his dark and low voice.

''I would love to see your master's forest after this is all done.'' Kurama said softly. Perhaps that forest would be a bit like the forest he had seen long ago.

Speaker smiled hugely at them. Koenma smiled too. ''Good, now that that's settled, there's one more thing I should tell you. The one you're going to save is an ancient in his power and knowledge.'' He looked at them seriously. ''But in years he's been alive, he's only eleven years-old.''

_What?_

All three detectives thought the same thing. Only eleven years-old? How?

They didn't have long to get over the shock because Speaker nodded toward a strange doorway by his side. ''Through here to go to forest. You must go there to get weapons and gifts from master.'' He said happily.

The three looked at the doorway suspiciously. It was like a hole in space, and it was creeping all of them out. Finally, Heiei jumped through. Shortly after, Yusuke followed, and Kurama went after him. Finally, with a smile at Koenma, Speaker walked into the shadow-way too.

The three fell onto soft grass, and when they opened their eyes, they stared at the place where they stood. And at the same time, they all spoke the same words.

''I've been here before.''

They looked at one another in shock.

''How?'' Kurama was the one to finally ask the question.

''Because Cub saw you all hurting.'' They turned toward the voice and came face to face with a man who looked like a wolf demon. But he had black hair and fur, and he did not smell at all like a demon.

''Hello Silver.'' Speaker's voice came from behind them.

The man-Silver-grinned at Speaker as he saw him. ''Hello Speaker, are these the ones who will bring back our little Cub?'' he asked, nodding toward the detectives. Speaker nodded and Silver's grin became toothier. ''Good, I can smell the blood they have spilled, and the red haired one smells of fox and roses. It reminds me a bit of Cub. Though Cub smells of all animals and all plants.'' He said lazily. Then he jumped up and landed on a tree limb. ''Good hunting fox brother, and may you bring Cub home before he bathes the earth in blood.'' He said, laughing wildly as he ran into the forest.

Kurama found his voice first. ''Who… what was that?'' he asked Speaker.

Speaker smiled at him. ''That was Silver, leader of the Death wolves. They are the wolves that live in the space between living and dying. All who they find, they eat and devour.'' He said, walking forward. He walked through the trees without following any path. ''Come, we must go to forest heart before dark comes.''

''Why?'' Yusuke asked, running to catch up.

''When dark comes, forest becomes dark and deadly. Because when dark comes, dark creatures wake.'' And with those haunting words, Yusuke shivered.

The three caught up with Speaker quickly.

''Tell me Speaker, how is it that the three of us have been here before? And who exactly is your master?'' Heiei demanded, glaring at Speaker.

Speaker smiled, but it wasn't he who answered. The forest answered instead.

As the four walked, a mirage took place.

Heiei saw himself as a child in the snow. He had just gotten the operation for his third eye. And he was trapped in the snow. He looked like he would die, but then as he watched, the snowflakes seemed to form together and become a small creature. Heiei looked into the green eyes of a very small demon child. The child took his hand, and with a smile, he took Heiei away.

_He brought you here, and he nursed you to health. He loved you because he knew the pain you had felt._

Heiei didn't know what the voice was, but he suspected it belonged to the forest. He remembered that day in the snow, when he had been saved by what he had believed-and still believed-to have been an angel.

As he watched, Heiei saw Yurameshi. It seemed it was his turn.

Yusuke saw himself walking, when he heard crying. The crying was coming from the woods near the park. Yusuke would be late for school, but he had to find the one crying. So he headed for the woods. It was dark, but he kept going, and then he found the kid crying yusuke had never seen a cuter kid!

He went over to the kid, and sat beside him. He asked the kid what was wrong, and the kid told him. Apparently, his parents had died for him. And he had just realized the truth about it. He had never been told.

Yusuke held the kid, and eventually made him feel better. After that, the kid smiled at him. When Yusuke had to go, the kid smiled and said he would be okay. As Yusuke left, he realized that he was in a different forest than the one he had gone into. But when he left the forest, he forgot about it. But he never forgot about that kid crying in the woods.

_You helped him when he had no other who would. For that, you are welcome here, and for that, we thank you._

Yusuke knew that whatever was talking to him was powerful. And that it cared about the kid. Yusuke smiled, and watched as the scene changed again. Looked like it was Kurama's turn.

Kurama watched as the scene changed to a day he remembered very well. It was the day his mother had died. And it was the day he decided to study all plants.

Kurama was sitting alone in the forest, his eyes glazed and full of sorrow. He sat in a clearing, not seeing anything at all. He knew his mother was dying, and there was nothing that could ease her pain.

He was lost in thought, so he did not hear the boy walk toward him, but he did feel the boy sitting by his side. Kurama looked up, and into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The boy smiled softly at him. The boy told Kurama about the death of his own parents, and of how he had felt his heart break. But then he said how he was happy. Because his parents were in a safe place, a place where they were happy and safe. So he could be glad that they would no longer be in pain.

When Kurama asked him why he was comforting him, he said because someone had comforted him when he had been alone and crying, so he knew that everyone needed comforting sometimes. Then, with a smile, the boy had taken Kurama's hand, and taken him deep into the most magnificent forest he had ever seen. As they walked, the boy had taken seeds and given them to Kurama, telling him their names and what they did. At last they reached a large lake, with a magical house on its surface.

The boy had taken some water in a small flask and given it to Kurama. He said that the water would let his mother feel the warmth of his love and that it would erase all the pain.

When Kurama returned home, he gave his mother the water and some of the fruit the boy had given him. The water had done its work, and when his mother ate the fruit, she had cried and said that she could see his father. His mother had died happily and peacefully. And from that day on, Kurama had loved plants and had tried to learn everything about them. But he had always dreamed of the forest that had given him so much.

Kurama still dreamed about the forest and about the small boy.

_He felt joy at the joy you felt. And for the light which you showed him. He had seen so much tainted love, but you showed him that love could still be pure._

Kurama instinctively knew that the forest had spoken to him, and what it had said made him feel warm inside.

The group of four walked through the forest, feeling safe in the whispers of the trees and the sweet laughter that they could hear from deep within the trees. They felt as if they were being watched, but not by anything that would wish to hurt them. So they walked on.

They stood in front of the small house on the water. Yusuke couldn't help but stare at the clearing with wide eyes.

It was beautiful, with a small house that looked to be made of roots and plants. And on the water were trails of white flowers. Flowers that were moving on their own in a strange and hypnotic dance.

It was beautiful, and they all thought the same thing.

_Is this paradise?_

The three spirit detectives stood in front of the lake. Speaker had told them what they needed to do. They were to go to the wizard school and find Hari, then they would watch and protect.

When Yusuke asked how they would go there undetected, Speaker had smiled and told them that they would be in different forms. And now they were standing in front of the lake, having been given new weapons and cloaks. (you'll find out what they are later)

The detectives watched as Speaker came toward them with a small cup in his hands.

He walked toward them and smiled. ''Please drink the water. It will let allow you to help master more easily.'' He said with a smile, holding the cup full of a strange glowing blue liquid toward them.

**End of part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5-the Lie

**Sorry, I just want to make him like super powerful. Of course he's gonna be separate from everything, and you'll meet a new character soon! No more bold, it hurts my eyes too much to read it. And for the reason I made that scene with Ron. Well, I hate Ron with a passion. If I have a choice to keep him out of the story and somehow blow him up, then I'll do it. I absolutely hate him, Hermione, and Dumbledore-sometimes. Luna is kinda stupid, people giving her way too much credit, I like her, but she's always either good or in the middle. I want to make her one of the mean ones this time.**

Part 5-I

Hari sat in Transfiguration class, with Draco beside him. He looked down at his lap and smiled at the little fox there. Yoko Kurama was a very adorable little thing with silver fur and golden eyes. Hiei was a deep black dragon the size of a large dog, and he hated being so small. Yusuke was a blue phoenix, who loved flying around the school, playing pranks on others and singing with Faux.

They had come to him a few days before, and after having explained themselves, their reunion had been wonderful. He still laughed when he remembered.

Hari had been sleeping, oblivious to the world in the soft cloud that was his bed. It was when he was sleeping that he could still be seen as a child, as innocent as any other, having dreams as sweet as any other. His bed was hidden by the silk green canopies and none could see him asleep with his pets. No one who meant to do him harm would be able to open the canopies, and if they tried to force them open too much, then the silk would come alive. They might devour the perpetrator, not that Hari would 'ever' do anything so horrible. Of course not. He was not evil, just because he controlled so many Shaedows.

He had a smile on his face, from a dream of his garden, though it seemed like something was wrong as he walked deeper into the forest. He entered a clearing, his nose scrunching when he smelled something strange. It was smoky and dry and a bit nauseatingly sweet. It was what he believed a lie would smell like. He stepped into the clearing further, and saw three people in shadow. He was about to see what they looked like, when he felt something jump and land on his stomach.

He opened his eyes and looked to where it had jumped from and saw one of his shadow portals closing behind a small blue phoenix.

He blinked slowly as he sat up, looking down at his lap when he felt something roll down. He blinked again as he saw a little silver fox and a black dragon. Something caught his eye, and when he looked up, he saw a blue phoenix land on the bed beside the other two creatures.

For a moment, they all looked at each other. And then the Phoenix seemed to have enough and snorted.

''Well what is it? Aren't you gonna say anything? I mean here we are in your bed and you're not even freakin out! I mean…ouch!'' the dragon had slapped the phoenix with its tail. ''Why'd you do that Hiei?'' it demanded, turning toward the dragon.

Before a fight could start, which-by the look of the dragon-was bound to happen, the fox stepped between the two and raised its tails.

''Stop it you two, you're confusing him. And besides, we haven't even told him why we are here.'' He said with a huff.

The dragon, Hiei, growled. ''Fine, explain it to him. I'm going to sleep.'' And so saying, he walked toward the end of the bed, curled around his tail and went to sleep.

It was silent as he slept, though Hari could tell that if something bad were to happen, Hiei would be awake in an instant.

The fox looked at Hari who had a small smile on his face.

''May I help you?'' he asked the small fox.

''Um..yes, my name is Yoko Kurama, and my friends and Yusuke Yurameshi-the blue phoenix, and Hiei-the black dragon. We have been sent here by Lord Koenma to watch over you, and find a way to free you from the Headmaster of this school.'' Said Kurama, looking at Hari with large golden eyes.

Hari had been silent for a moment, remembering those names from when he was younger. The demons in front of him were those three! Oh! He was so happy! He had met them again!

In a movement that showed his age, Hari grinned and swept them all up in his arms, smiling and laughing and saying how he'd missed them. They had smiled back, even Hiei, though he had just been woken up from his nap.

After that, they had talked about what had happened when he had left them, and about how best to help him escape from Headmaster Dumbledore. They had formed a perfect plan. Though it would take a while before they could start it.

end flashback

He smiled, they were like children even now. He was glad he had met them before, and he hoped he could one day repay them for the kindness they showed him, and the warmth they helped him see. If he had not met them, he might have given up on the world and stayed completely in his Garden. He may have completely stopped trying to stay human, at least, his heart.

He was glad though, because he still had his human heart, and he could still remember the pain of being unloved and alone. He could still remember, so he could understand the pain of others. He would not hurt anyone, and he would not interfere if he did not need to. If his friends were hurt, and if they asked him for his help, then he would give it.

He would have to keep his power hidden from Dumbledore. That man did not need to know how truly powerful Hari was.

He smiled, running his fingers through the soft silver fur while he hummed a tune, a midnight lullaby that could calm even the most vicious of beasts. He hummed his tune, unaware that though he had such power, he could not truly know everything. And soon, he would find out a truth that had been made a lie, and a lie that had been made into a truth. A truth that had been created to protect another.

The boy was tall, much taller than the other first-years. He had straight auburn hair and dark hazel eyes. He was handsome, and to one professor Severus Snape, it was seeing a face from the past. A face that belonged to James Potter, under hair the same red as Lilly Potter's.

He was pale, and he swallowed. What in the name of Merlin was he seeing? James Potter had died long ago, and there had been no information of them having another child!

He could not understand what he was seeing, and though he did not know it, there was another in the great hall who was in even greater shock. Perhaps, if the people had realized long ago what their actions would cause, they may not have done it. But they did not realize, and so, the coming events could not be changed.

Hari could not believe his eyes, nor could he keep his heart from breaking as he came to a realization. The boy standing there, was the child of James and Lilly Potter, he was Hari's brother. Where had he been and why had they not been together?

These thoughts ran through his mind, until he saw something that made him blank out completely. Walking toward the staff table, were James and Lilly Potter, looking happy and well, and not dead!

His breath came in short gasps and the world became dark around the edges. No, no, NO!

He could not believe what he was seeing, he could not understand at all. He had to get away, he had to learn the truth, he had to know what he was seeing. He did not hear his friends' voices calling out his name, he did not hear their worry and fear. He did not hear the panicked voices of those in the great hall as the shadows came alive.

He could feel nothing, not the trembling of his body, not the tears falling heavily down his face, not the pain that seemed to come directly from his soul. He could feel nothing as he closed his eyes and let the shadows take him away to his home, to his garden.

Yes, his garden. His garden was the only place he could go. It was safe, it did not hurt him, it did not give false love and hope. It did not give him false dreams of parents who loved him enough to die for him. With a heart-wrenching sob, he sank into the shadows , letting them take him home.

**End**

I have decided to make the chapters from now on shorter. It makes it easier to write, and I'm pretty sure you people will like it more since I'll bring in more chapters. Of course each chapter will be over a thousand words long. So don't worry about them being too short. :D

Okay, as of now, I will be bringing in five chapters if I can. Hope you like it, and GIVE REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 5II

**Part 5-II**

Now see what asses the adults are!

5-II

This was wrong, so very, very wrong. How could they have done this? To a child, to their own child! Just to protect the one they believed to be the real Boy-Who-Lived! How could they do this!

He didn't understand! Why, why WHY!

''Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the scream reached the entirety of his garden, and shook the very air with its pain and sorrow.

If any had been able to see Hari at that moment, on the ground holding himself as the tears fell in a continuous stream, they would have felt their hearts break. But then they would have felt great fear, as the garden became something fierce and dark.

The garden did not like what had been done to its maker. It did not like it, and the creatures in it could feel nothing but anger at the wizards. How dared they, how dared they hurt him! How dared they hurt Hari!

`````````````````````````flashback````````````````````````````

Hari sat at the edge of the lake, staring at a pool of shadows. He was alone, the others knew that he had to be alone as he found the truth.

He took a deep breath and looked into the pool.

''Show me that which is hidden from all.'' He breathed out, his breath ghosting across the pool.

An image began to appear, at first it was fogged, and he had to concentrate to make it show the truth. He could see now how he had missed it, he had been so excited to find out about magic and so full of joy. He had not even thought to look deeper. The pool shuddered, and then, the fog shattered like glass!

He looked deeply into the pool, and saw the events.

St. Mungos was where Lilly Potter had just given birth to two boys. Twins, though they did not look at all alike. In fact, one was easily bigger than the other. The older of the pair was Matthew Theodore Griffindor Potter, and the younger was Hari James S. Potter.

Matthew had auburn hair the same color as Lilly's and the same hazel eyes as James. But Hari was different, he had eyes even deeper than Lilly's own green. And his hair was as black as pitch. He was not a loud baby, and he seemed to be fragile even though he showed himself to be stronger than Matthew many times.

If she had not given birth to him, Lilly would have said that he was one of the legendary children of the fae. Though the fae had not been seen in many years.

After the twins were born, Dumbledore came in, and what he told them changed their lives forever.

He came to them in their home, and sat with them while the twins slept. Even in sleep, they had seen how Matthew protected Hari.

Dumbledore sighed. ''Lilly, James, there is no easy way for me to tell you this. I know it will upset you, but you must hear me out.'' He said, looking at them with serious eyes.

They looked at him, worry in their eyes. Lilly took hold of James' hand.

Dumbledore sighed. ''Lilly, James, Matthew is the prophesized child. he is destined to defeat Voldemort, and save the wizarding world.'' He said, pride clear in his voice.

At first there was stunned silence, but as Dumbledore spoke, they believed him. Then they came up with a plan. Matthew had to be trained and protected. They had to keep him safe. In all their planning, they forgot about Hari. They forgot about their youngest son.

But Dumbledore spoke of him, of a plan to protect Matthew from the dark wizards. They would make it seem like Hari was the prophecy child, and take Matthew away. He would make sure that Hari was safe and taken care of and that he was loved. But Matthew had to be taken care of first. After all, he was the hope for their world.

And so they created their plan. They took Matthew away and left Hari. They started the plan, and when Voldemort came, they were prepared. A copy of James and Lilly tried to protect Hari, but Voldemort killed them. He tried to kill Hari, but was instead killed by a reflexive shield Dumbledore had placed around the baby. He had been killed by his own spell, and Hari had been declared the Boy-Who-Lived. While the real prophecy child was safe and protected, far away, somewhere being trained.

Dumbledore took Hari, and placed him with the Dursleys, so that when Hari came to the wizarding world, he would be a pliant hero for him to mold. After that, Hari's life became hell.

The tears fell, the shadows drifted away, and the pain in his heart grew. They had…they had…they had chosen his brother, they had chosen to leave him, they had chosen to FORSAKE him! All so that their other child would be safe! They had let him live through HELL!

With those thoughts, the gates crashed open, and that small box deep in his mind shattered. All the horrible memories flooded out, all the horrors came out! And he could not shield himself from them anymore!

```````````````````````end flashback````````````````````````

He cried and screamed, hunched over on the ground, his fists gripping the grass as his tears fell. His sobs shook his small body and seemed ready to break him!

Outside his body shook, and inside, he bled. Memories flew through him, of being taken, of being touched, of their horrible hands and their breath! He wanted to die! Why had they done that to him? Why did Vernon hate him! Why, why, WHY!

Damn them! Damn them all to the deepest Hell! How dare they, how DARE they! The fools, to dare to hurt him! He would make them pay, for hurting his Hari!

Outside of his mind, none could see his mind split into two, what they could see, was the small body being covered by another body. Above Hari, a form began to appear, a form of white mist. It grew thicker until it was a living body. The body wrapped its arms around Hari, holding the trembling boy close it its warmth. The being looked like Hari, though older and bigger. His hair was as white as snow, and his robes were as beautiful as the dawn light. He opened his eyes as he sat back with Hari, his precious Hari, safe in his arms. His eyes, beautiful blue eyes, full of hatred and anger, rage and the darkest love. This creature would kill, would hate all other creatures. It would destroy the world that had given Hari such sorrow. He would burn the wizards and the mortals he would devour. For those who hurt his beloved, his jewel, they would die.

For that was his purpose, he was born from all the sorrow and the fear, the hatred and the anger that Hari had hidden inside himself. To keep himself from shattering, from letting his heart burn inside. Hari had hidden it all, like so many children faced with a trauma, he hid it all in a small box, until at last that box broke, and ripped him apart from the inside.

The creature, born of sorrow and hatred, looked down at the small being with a face stained in tears. The creature smiled.

''I will protect you, I will not let you be hurt again.'' He held Hari closer. ''I will kill all who caused your tears. They will burn, until they wish for hell.'' The voice was cold and cruel, full of a passion, that would make the most evil of demons wish for their own death.

The shadows trembled, in fear and joy. Their master had been hurt, but now their master's Protector had awoken. And no one would be safe from the protector's wrath. The shadows whispered, the whispers traveled through the garden, through the others, to the beings and creatures of the forest. The creatures gathered, they saw their beloved. they saw Hari, covered in tears and trembling. They had heard his screams, they had felt his pain. The shadows had whispered what had caused him such pain, such sorrow. The wizards, the humans, the mortals had hurt him! They had HURT him! They would PAY! For daring, for thinking, for TOUCHING their beloved! The child who had taken them in, who had loved and cared for them! They Would PAY!

There came a roar, a cry, a call to war. The wizards would burn, the mortals would find no joy in life. Only Hell would be shown to the foolish creatures that would hurt their child! Hell and Heaven would not stand in their way. All things would die, they would burn. All who had hurt Hari.

The cry rang through the air. It flowed to all the worlds. It promised blood and death, it promised retribution. It promised anguish to all who stood in their way. .

End of part 5

**A/N: you're all pretty much wondering about the Protector huh? Okay, I'll try to explain.**

_**Protector: A term used to call a being which protects an Elemental. Depending on the power and need of the Elemental, the Protector will have power and will. Protectors are nor good, they are not evil, they are simply Protectors. All who hurt their charge, will face their wrath. Depending on the pain, the protector may kill or torture, or worse, the Protector may take their soul and torture it for eternity. A Protector is not good, they are not evil. They can do great good for their charge, or bring greater evil to the world. May all those who anger a Protector beware, for their wrath, is the wrath of God.**_

**( Elementals were too precious to be allowed to die, so they had a protector, one who would keep them safe.)**

**I'd like some help with the name for Hari's Protector. Hope you like! I'll explain about the Letters in the coming chapters! BYE! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Give me ideas for names. Once I narrow it down to four or five, I'll put it to a vote. **

**List of names so far**

Shiro


	7. Chapter 6

**Part 6-the consequences **

no slash in the forsee-able future, but strong language and torture will happen! I'm not dead! just very slow with updates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or YU-Yu-Hakusho, so don't sue!

**There will be some intense torture and pain for people in this chapter, you have been warned.**

(Hari calls him Sharma- protection, refuge, joy, comfort in endearment)

Saeculum- ageless in latin

Names for protector!

Nathanael - angel ruling over hidden things, fire and vengeance. (14)  
>Rogziel - angel of punishment whose name means "the wrath of God." (20)<p>

Edmon- prosperous protector (3)

Sorush- angel of vengeance (15)

Aegis- the one who stops time (8)

So it will be Rogziel Edmon!

````````````````Surrey`````````````

There was a cold feel in the air, and no one wanted to be outside in the dark alone. The air around Privet Drive was like that of one would call the air of Death. None could tell why, but they did not want to go out on that night.

It was a good thing that they did not. As a dark figure walked from out of the shadows and started walking toward a certain house. Their deaths would be much easier to bear. None would be spared on that night. No mercy would be given to the ones who had hurt an innocent child. Neither women, or children would be spared.

That was the only thought in the mind of the dark being walking down the street. He was tall and beautiful in a cold and cruel way. Eyes beautiful enough to kill without a single hesitation, hair as white as the purest snow. The being was beautiful, and so full of a terrible power that none could bear to be near it at all. This being was created for one reason only, to protect its beloved Hari. But it had not been able to. Dumbledore had had a spell that had kept him from waking fully, though the fool wizard did not know this. And also, Hari had hidden all of his emotions, all of the things that caused him such pain. And he could only awaken when his Hari was in balance.

Now he was awake though, and he would bring the fear of God onto these foolish mortal! They would PAY! They would feel TORTURE and such fear that their souls would never again be whole!

His fury became a living thing as the shadows around him trailed away into the other houses. All who lived in this place would be killed this night, be it spiritually or physically. Though a few would live, to tell of what had happened. He grinned as he stepped forward. In front of him was number-12 Privet Drive. He could feel his blood drum in his veins. It sang with joy at the carnage to come.

He grinned again as his fury destroyed the door before him. He stepped in, seeing the shocked faces of the three bags of flesh inside the home. His smile became that of the foulest devil.

"Hello Dursleys, it is my great pleasure to finally meet you." And with those words, their fear grew. He laughed slowly as he walked into the house. He would enjoy himself this night.

`````````````````````the Garden```````````````````

The detectives had run toward Hari as soon as the screaming began, and they had been in time to see a being come out from Hari and hold him. They would have gone to Hari, but the being holding him gave out such dark fury that they feared for their lives. This being was powerful, and it would kill them without hesitation.

So they had watched as the shadows gathered around it, they had watched as Hari was taken somewhere by his shadows. And then, the being had unleashed a cry of such fury and rage that even Hiei had shivered in cold dread.

Whatever the being in front of them was, they did not want to be anywhere near it. So they watched, barely daring to make a sound as it disappeared in a shower of shadows. Only when it was gone did they breathe easily.

''What the hell was that?'' Yusuke whispered, his voice shaking even as he tried to stand straight.

Before Hiei or Kurama could even try to answer, someone else did.

"That was the Protector, and now that he is awake, the world will be bathed in blood." they turned to look, and found a shadow they had not met before. It had the form of an elderly man, with grey hair that shone blue, deep black eyes, and wearing nothing but a loincloth. His skin was a dark as pitch, and the power rolling off of him was immense.

''Who are you?'' Kurama asked, being the calmest of the group. He could not be sure that Hiei would not insult the shadow, and Yusuke might do the same without realizing.

The old one looked at them. ''I am the Saeculum, the ageless shadow.'' He said in a soft voice. He looked at them with sad eyes. ''I am here, to warn you, and to hope that you will be able to stop the Protector from destroying this world.''

''What do you mean? How can that thing destroy the world? And why are you calling it Protector?'' Yusuke asked, his voice serious for once.

Saeculum sighed, his eyes full of a sad knowledge. ''All like him, all Elementals, are born with a protector. They will awake when there is great danger and pain. They will do all that they wish, to take vengeance on those who hurt their beloved Elemental.'' He started coughing, and as they watched, he sank into the ground. He looked at them.

''My time is almost up, I have to go soon. You have to tell this to your Koenma, tell him of the Protector. You must find Hari, bring him back, before your world is nothing but dust.'' He whispered out, before fading into the earth with a weary look in his eyes.

When he was gone, the group of three could do nothing but look at each-other.

''We need to see Koenma quickly!'' Kurama said.

''But how are we supposed to leave this place? Can you make a Portal out of here?'' Yusuke asked him.

Before Kurama, or Hiei could respond, someone else spoke.

''I'll help.'' They looked and saw Speaker behind them. But this was not the Speaker they had met. This Speaker had eyes as cold and hard as ice, and his hair, though still long, was as black as the shadows around.

"Speaker? Is that you?" Kurama asked, worry in his voice.

Speaker nodded.

''What the hell happened to you?'' Yusuke demanded.

Speaker looked at him with cold eyes. "We believed that you could protect him, but we were all wrong. Our prince has been hurt so much by humans, wizards, mortals. They all deserve to die, they deserve hell!" He snarled, his eyes glowing with a cruel light.

"We will kill all those who have hurt him, but you three were given water, you are good. You can survive, you will be spared.'' He said to them, with a blank smile. "I will create a portal to Koenma for you. But be warned, do not try to stop us. This, this is for vengeance. Against all those who would hurt him. If you three go against us, then we will bring our war to the Spirit realms. We will bring our war to you." With those words, a portal appeared under the three detectives, and before they could do anything, they fell into it! The last thing that they saw, was Speaker, with wings as red as blood sprouting from his back. If they had looked closer, they would have seen tears falling down his face. They may have thought that the tears were for them, but they would have been wrong. The tears were for Hari, who now slept alone and broken deep inside his garden. He was safe and warm and protected by the entire garden. The tears were for the pain he had faced at the hands of mortals, and of the sorrow he had been forced to know.

But they did not see the tears, so they did not know at all.

``````````````````Hogwarts`````````````````

After the events of Hari's disappearance, the school had been in chaos. The Potters were alive, and Hari was not the boy-who-lived! Though everyone was concerned and confused, two people were livid with their anger. Those people were Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy. The two had liked Hari, and they had seen how the news had broken him!

After Hari's disappearance, the Potters had tried to find him, but no one in Slytherin would speak to them. They had hurt their own son, just to protect another! They had betrayed a person who they all considered one of the kindest people around. The Potters could all rot!

But that was not how the Potters saw it. No, they thought that Hari should be happy to finally meet them after they had left him alone! And they expected Severus and Draco to help them find him! Like hell they would help the filthy traitors! In fact, Severus had called them all self-righteous bastards when he had been called up to the Headmaster's office. After that, he left the room with the ever-present flare of his robes. He had never been so disgusted in his life. He didn't think even the dark lord would give up a child to a life in what could only be called hell on earth.

Since they did not know where Hari was, and only had one person could tell where he was besides Snape; they decided that they would get their answers from Draco.

As a Malfoy, Draco knew two things for sure. One, Malfoys always got what they wanted no matter what others thought; and two, a Malfoy never betrays a friend, no matter what that friend does. These things had been put into his head from a young age. So when he was taken in by the Aurors to the headmaster's office, he was already prepared.

He sat in a chair in the headmaster's office, with four Aurors inside, as well as the Potters and the Headmaster himself. Two Aurors were at the door, and two were on opposite sides of the wall in front of him. So if he got violent, they'd be able to take him down quickly.

''Mr. Malfoy, I am sure you have questions about why you are here.'' Dumbledore started with the same grandfather tone on his voice. Of course, Draco had been warned by his godfather and his father not to believe what the old man said.

''Actually, I know why you have me here. And I want to tell you that I don't know where Hari is.'' He said easily. He was not lying, he really didn't know where Hari was, though he knew that Hari alone could get there.

''Are you sure Mr. Malfoy? Do you really not know where he is?'' Dumbledore asked with a furrowed brow.

Draco refused to look him in the eyes. ''No, I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell the likes of you!'' he said, anger plain in his voice.

''What do you mean by that? Why won't you tell us where our son is?'' Lilly Potter asked him, outraged.

Draco looked at her and sneered. She was Hari's mother, but the only thing he had from her was the green of his eyes, and even then, Hari's eyes were more beautiful than hers. Seeing even the hint that she was Hari's mother made Draco want to hit her. Instead, he looked at her with all the contemp and hatred he could muster.

''First off, he is no longer your son if he ever was. After all, what kind of parents would give up one child to a life of hell if they had the choice.'' Draco looked back and saw his Godfather sneering at the Potters. '' Secondly, that boy no longer belongs to you, as you gave up all rights to him on the day that you abandoned him. And thirdly,'' his glare grew in strength. ''How dare you take one of my students without notifying me or his parents!'' his fury was enough to make the Potters step back a little.

''Now Severus, you must see reason, we need to find young Hari and explain…'' he was cut off by Severus.

''Don't say anything Dumbledore, that boy knows everything by now, and if I were you, I'd be afraid of what's about to come.'' He said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Dumbledore frowned. ''What do you mean Severus, what's about to come?'' he asked, the twinkle gone from his eye.

Severus grinned, and it made the other adults very uncomfortable. ''Why don't you ask the Goblins or do some research. You might want to ask them about the Protector.'' He said, before looking at Draco. ''Come Draco, I believe you are through here, and your father will most definitely want to know about this.''

He turned, not looking back as Draco stood and followed him out. The Aurors tried to stop them, but one Snape glare made them quickly move away. The two Slytherins left the office without looking back once, leaving three adults who needed to go to Gringotts immediately.

They were in Severus' rooms, with Draco's parents having floo'd in. to say that they were angry at the Potters and Dumbledore for trying to interrogate their son was an understatement. They were just thankful that Severus had been there on time. They did not trust that old bastard to not use painful methods to persuade Draco to tell the truth.

''Draco, what did he want from you?'' Narcissa asked, holding her son's hand where she sat next to him on Severus' couch.

''He wanted to know where Hari had gone.'' He told them, looking at his feet.

''Draco,'' Severus started slowly. ''Do you know where Hari is?'' he asked the boy.

When he got no answer, he stood and walked toward Draco. He reached the boy and lifted his chin till he was looking him in the eye.

''Draco, do you know where Hari is?'' he asked again, his eyes gentle but earnest.

Draco swallowed, but looking at his godfather, he decided to tell the truth.

''When we were younger, Hari told me that he had a secret garden that only he could get to. It was his home, and he said that is was where his family was. He said that I could go there one day if I wanted.'' He reached into his robe and took out a small black jewel. ''This would take me there.'' He said, showing it to Severus.

Severus took the small jewel. It looked like a pearl, yet unlike a pearl, it seemed to suck in all the light around it, turning it into a part of its own darkness. As he continued to hold it, he could feel a cold fire against his fingers.

He hisses and let the jewel fall to the ground. And then he stared as the stone pulsed.

They all watched it as the stone rose to float before them and a voice came forth.

''_In water I lead_

_A gate I make_

_A garden I create_

_A road is the way.''_

A riddle, a riddle that was an obvious key to get to the garden, if they could figure it out.

(A/N) I did it. I made this short cuz I wanted to update it finally and making it long was taking too much time. This chap is unbeta'd so go easy on me! I will give the next chap when i can! I hope I don't have to move to another site!


End file.
